


Reckless Teenagers

by bilgegungoren00



Series: Her Prince, His Princess [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humans AU, Prince!Mon-El, Princess AU, Princess!Kara, pure fluff, rebel royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: “Hush it, you whiny shloser.”“A sh-shl-shloser?”Or, Kara and Mon-El bump into each other as they try to escape a royal ball.Her Prince, His Princess Part 1





	Reckless Teenagers

**Author's Note:**

> yet another super fluffy one shot!
> 
> hope you like it :)
> 
> p.s. the inspiration for the "shloser" conversation comes from MatPat and Stephanie, a.k.a. the cutest, sappiest, funniest, loveliest couple on the face of this earth. Here's the link to the specific video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b6fGCj6cvkI

Most of the days, Kara liked being the princess. She had a huge castle she could roam around freely—well, the number of places she didn’t have access to were so limited that she would count it as being free—she had access to almost anything she could wish for, and she actually had excuses for playing dress up, stealing her mother’s makeup, and putting it on. She also didn’t have many obligations regarding her country, considering she was the second in the line, after her older sister Alex, who admittedly was also way better than her at politics. It was basically anyone’s dream life.

But, of course, as it was with anything, there was a part of being a princess of a respectable kingdom that she hated: all those conferences, conventions, meetings, balls, events, and dances she was forced to attend. Don’t get her wrong, some of them _were_ fun, but she _hated_ being obligated to attend them. Most of the time, she just escaped halfway through, took off her deadly high heels, and roamed around the garden barefoot with her gown brushing the grass. Eliza—her mother—always scolded her when she saw just how dirty her dress became, but that was certainly better than slow-dancing to live music that wasn’t even _that_ good.

Which was exactly what she was doing right now. She was sitting on one of the benches, her shoes dangling from her fingers, as she watched the water fountain in front of her. One of their castle cats was walking around it, trying to catch the lights reflecting off of the surface. It gave up after an unsuccessful attempt, during which it ended up falling into the fountain.

She giggled at that as she kicked at the grass underneath. Yep, this was certainly better than the utterly boring ball going on inside.

Her giggle died when she heard the crack of a branch right behind her. Her first instinct—her paranoid instinct, more like—was that there was an assassin in the castle, no matter how unlikely that was. Krypton had the best security in the entire world at this point. Her second instinct was that it must be her parents, who must’ve discovered she’d ditched the ball and now came to bring her back. In any case, rushing to her feet and spinning around was a reasonable reaction.

Yet instead, all she saw was a young boy, about her age—at least he seemed to be around sixteen or seventeen—standing behind the bench, staring at her, wide-eyed. He seemed to be caught off guard just as much as her.

“Oh,” she couldn’t help saying as she straightened up, fear slowly leaving her body. “It’s just you.” Granted, she wasn’t really sure who he was, but still, it was better than an assassin. She also couldn’t imagine an assassin being so careless as to step on literally the _only branch_ around.

“Kara,” he shrieked, his hands falling down to his sides. He immediately shut his eyes and shook his head, as if he did something wrong. “I mean, Miss Kara. _Princess_ Kara. Your Majesty—Highness. I mean, you are…”

A chuckle escaped Kara’s lips at his fluster and the way his cheeks flushed. Yep, definitely not an assassin.

“Kara will do.” Honestly, she was already so sick of all those your highness’ and my princess’ she’d heard tonight. She flashed the guy a not-so-princess-y grin to prove her point before straightening her shoulders. “So… What brings you here in the middle of the ball, stranger…guy…person?”

“Mon-El,” he said softly, so softly that it was almost hard to believe. _Especially,_ as recognition rang in Kara’s ears, he was a prince in his own right. He was _the_ prince of Daxam.

“ _The_ Mon-El?” she asked, her gown falling to the ground when she let the fabric go. At this point, it was already dirty enough anyway. “Prince…Mon-El?” He just shrugged, as if it was nothing, even though she’d _literally_ just called him a _stranger._ A _guy._ Oh, her mother was so going to kill her.

She’d just grabbed her skirt, ready to curtsy, but Mon-El’s voice stopped her. “Just Mon-El. It’s just Mon-El.” Her eyes shot up to look at him. There was something in her voice, _something,_ that reminded him of her. At the end, she hadn’t told Mon-El that calling him Kara would be fine just because he seemed so flustered. She also… She was also so sick of titles. Of everything about it. There were only a number of people in her country that called her Kara, and sometimes…she missed that. She missed being normal. She had no idea what it felt like, since she’d never been normal herself, but she’d seen children running around in the mud laughing without worrying about who would see them and how it would reflect to the rulers of her country. She’d seen children eat ice creams and doughnuts and pizzas and hamburgers like it’s nobody’s business when she’d been on a strict diet and training schedule ever since she hit a certain age to keep in shape. She’d seen young adults read all kinds of romance, fantasy, science-fiction books in their down time when she could barely find the time to read, and when she did, she was obligated to finish all those books about politics and economy and statistics and history and everything else to prepare to be a queen—her sister might’ve been the heir of Krypton, but her parents were certainly planning to marry her to the heir of some other country. She’d seen teenagers be teenagers, gushing about love, being reckless, sneaking out of their window in the middle of the night to go skinny dipping, living the best years of their lives as they wanted to.

She’d never been a child. She’d never been a young adult. She’d never been a teenager. And now, on the verge of being eighteen, she felt the opportunity slipping through her hands slowly and slowly before she could use it.

She saw that same look, the look that told her she wasn’t alone in his feelings, in Mon-El’s eyes. And maybe that was why she stopped curtsying. Maybe that was why she relaxed her shoulders and put a smile on her face. Maybe that was why she pointed at the bench in front of her and said, “Well then, ‘just Mon-El,’ why don’t you join me here? You seem like you need a break from that hideous slow music and people that don’t know one thing about dancing trying to dance.”

Mon-El’s answering smile was filled with relief, now that he felt like someone finally understood him. He hadn’t hesitated as he made his way to the bench and sat next to Kara. “I thought princesses liked dressing up and dancing all night,” he said almost immediately, nudging her side and flashing her a grin. She could see the joke in his eyes, see that he was only making fun of the portrayal of shallow princesses in people’s minds, yet still she couldn’t help frowning and crossing her arms.

“First of all, that’s sexist,” she pointed out in the authoritative voice she learned in her lessons. “Girls and especially princesses can like anything they want, and it is neither limited to dresses and balls, nor is it diminishing if they happen to like those stuff.” God, despite not being interested in politics, she could be such a politician sometimes, especially when it came to something that she deeply cared about. “And second of all, I thought princes liked all the attention they got from the girls at the balls and dancing with a different one every five minutes.” She arched her brow to challenge him.

He just laughed and shook his head. “I guess not everything is as it seems.” He seemed almost sad saying that as he looked down, kicking the dirt lightly. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds, and Kara found the time to study him. He didn’t have the usual…vibe that all the other princes had. Granted, all those princes might also be putting on an act in front of her, but Mon-El… He was different. He _seemed_ different, at least. He looked like someone who didn’t enjoy his position…just like her. He looked like he’d rather be normal…just like her. And that was what gave her the courage to open his mouth and say the words she’d never said out loud before.

“I don’t like being the princess.” Mon-El’s eyes shot up to face her.

“What?”

“I don’t like being the princess.” She played with one of the beads on her gown to distract herself from the weight of her words before she continued. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m extremely grateful for all the privileges that I have, and I recognize that there are others that have it so much worse than me, but… I sometimes can’t help thinking how much happier I would be if I were just…normal. The teenagers I see outside…they seem so free, when I… I feel like I’m locked in a cycle just because of my title. I just wish that I could be normal, just once, even if it’s only for a day.” She looked at the fountain and the cat that was now curled into a ball right next to it.

Mon-El didn’t say anything for a while, even though Kara could feel his gaze on her. He nudged her side a couple of seconds later with a small smile on his face.

“I don’t like being the prince either,” he whispered as if this was some sort of a secret mission and not two rebel royals talking. She couldn’t help giggling as she shook her head.

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.”

“Ouch. Don’t you believe me?” He put his hand on his heart as if she’d physically hurt him. She rolled her eyes and pushed him away.

“Hush it, you whiny shloser.” She sort of expected him to retort back, and he certainly seemed like he was preparing for it, yet the moment the last word left her mouth he stopped. He blinked at her slowly.

“A sh-shl-shloser?” he tried to spell the word in the cute, wide-eyed way that he did. She nodded almost innocently.

“Yeah. It’s like a loser, but a more intense loser. A shloser.” Mon-El blinked once, and then twice, before he laughed.

“Wow. More intense than a regular loser.” He seemed so impressed that Kara couldn’t help smiling smugly. “Wow.”

She just shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder. “Yep.”

“But you know what?” Mon-El suddenly said, scooting forward on the bench to look at her face. “We don’t have to be ‘shloser’ royals. We can be normal teenagers if we want to. Even if it’s just for tonight. What do you say?”

He seemed so excited that it was hard to say no, yet as a skeptic, she only suspiciously leaned forward. “How?”

“Well…” Mon-El said, looking around with knitted brows to find something. His eyes lit up when he saw the fountain. “Well, didn’t you just say that teenagers were reckless?”

“No?”

“Okay, let’s say they’re reckless. We can be reckless.” He stood up to walk next to the fountain…and Kara realized one second too late what he was planning to do. “For example, I can jump into this fountain in my incredibly expensive suit without a care.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kara muttered as she stood up…but he apparently would, because right at that second he jumped over the side of the fountain and jumped inside the water. A small scream escaped Kara’s mouth. She rushed next to the fountain to see if he was okay…though it was a ridiculous worry, since the water wasn’t deep enough to even reach her knees.

Still she leaned forward over the wall to look in the water, and that was the worst thing he could’ve done in that situation. Mon-El suddenly shot up, not only scaring her to death, but also grabbing her arm and pulling her inside the fountain. She tumbled inside without her intention, getting swallowed by water. Her first thought was that her mother was _so_ going to kill her for all of this. Her second thought, as she managed to push her hair away from her face and actually _stand_ up, was that Mon-El had actually just pulled her into a fountain.

All thoughts about her mother disappeared from her mind as she glared at Mon-El. He looked like he was struggling to not laugh.

“Did you really just _pulled_ me into the _fountain?”_ she asked, her voice low. He shrugged nonchalantly.

“I thought you wanted to be a reckless teenager.” Kara blinked at him. _That_ certainly couldn’t be his reason to ruin her gown and makeup. She balled her hands into fists…and no, she was _definitely_ not smiling.

“I’ll kill you,” she muttered under her breath. It only widened Mon-El’s grin. “You’re dead.” She tried to run to him, but by the time she managed to get the skirt of her gown up and struggle through the water he was already running away.

It didn’t take long for both of them to find themselves laughing, splashing water on each other, not caring about the ball, their parents, or their obligations. Kara only briefly thought that he had been right: this really would be something a teenager would do without a second thought.

By the time they fell too tired to stand, they’d been soaking all over, sitting in the fountain with their backs to the wall, and laughing through their breathlessness. She felt Mon-El look at her.

“Don’t tell me that wasn’t fun.”

Kara shot him a glare, one that quickly turned into a smile when she saw the mischievous look in his eyes. “It was,” she admitted as she scooted closer to him, enough that their shoulders were brushing. Her gaze flickered from his eyes to his lips—his wet lips, with water still dripping down his chin. Something tugged at her heart.

It didn’t take a genius to guess it was because she wanted to kiss him.

She hadn’t kissed anyone before. She was living in a large castle with only a number of teenagers, and even then she doubted none of the workers would dare kiss her. And being homeschooled—well, _castle_ schooled, really—she couldn’t meet anyone she’d want to kiss. This might… Honesty, this might be her only chance to kiss someone she actually wanted to kiss.

Besides, they were being reckless teenagers, right? Kissing an almost stranger seemed like something a reckless teenager would do. A kiss…with no strings attached.

She shifted in her place to face Mon-El, putting a hand on his knee. “I also think one more thing reckless teenagers would do,” she muttered, her voice almost hoarse. His eyes shot up to her face. She could see that his pupils had widened, so much so that his gray-blue eyes seemed darker now.

“What is it?” he asked, even though she had a feeling he knew. She didn’t let herself hesitate as she grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him to herself and pressing her lips on his.

It was a short kiss, yet still, by the time she pulled back her skin was buzzing and her cheeks were flushed. She could feel her heart slamming against her ribs as she glanced at Mon-El through her lashes to see if he liked it as well.

And if his parted lips and hazy eyes were an indication…he did. Even biting her lips couldn’t stop her smile. She didn’t pull her hands from his chest even as she straightened up.

“You know… I don’t think you’d want your parents to see you in your wet clothes,” she mused, a plan forming in her mind. Mon-El’s heart rate spiked under her hands.

“Uh-uh.”

“I don’t think they’ll be happy about that.”

He bit his lip as his eyes flickered around on her face. “No, they won’t.”

“So why don’t you come to my room, and—and we’ll see if we can get you a change of clothes?” Even an idiot would understand, just from the breathless way she uttered those words, that she was offering more than a change of clothes.

A smile spread on his lips. “Reckless teenagers, right?” he muttered. She returned his smile.

“Reckless teenagers indeed.”

She took his hand when he offered it and led him to her room before she let herself hesitate.


End file.
